


Flightless

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a centuries, millennia, the end of an eternity of flight and understanding, all for one human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know when this is set, just *waves hand vaguely* sometime

"Don't touch me Dean." Castiel growled out. Pain cracking even their deep angelic voice. Dean stayed where he was, hand outstretched, staring in shock. Thin bloody stumps protruding from the back of Castiel's hunched figure.

The angel reached a hand around to their back, wincing at their own touch. Bringing the blood coated hand back around to stare at, tears glistened in their eyes. Tears from their anger, both at themself and the man standing behind them. Tears of remorse at the end of something, they could no longer be called a true angel of God, they would be the enemy of their brothers and sisters. Tears from the pure pain of it all.

Castiel shivered, feeling cold and helpless. Their once-great black feathered wings were gone and all they had left to do was fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this so... yeah. Well, if anybody has any feedback that'd be cool.


End file.
